Las promesas son para siempre
by freewritter007
Summary: Es un relato Pre-Bella, ambientado en los primeros años de la conversión de Edward, donde él y Carlisle tratan de rehacer sus vidas juntos como una verdadera familia. La historia contiene Spanking  Disciplina Paternal


Advertencias: Aclaro que el contenido de estas páginas son fruto de mi imaginación y no poseo los derechos de la misma. Todas mis historias contienen spanking(Disciplina) paternal. Si no les gusta, pues ya saben qué hacer.

Los personajes mostrados en cada relato son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y sólo los utilizo con fines de diversión. No pretendo con esto infringir ninguna ley de copyright ni obtener ninguna ganancia económica.

Esta historia está inspirada en la película Twilight, es un relato Pre-Bella, ambientado en los primeros años de la conversión de Edward, donde él y Carlisle tratan de rehacer sus vidas juntos como una verdadera familia. Me disculpo por agregar algo de ficción a la historia, es mi deseo disfruten de la trama.

Escribir es mi pasatiempo favorito y el que disfruten de la historia es mi mejor recompensa. Así que si no es mucho pedir, agradecería de corazón conocer sus comentarios y opiniones.

Cassy.

….

**UNA PROMESA ES PARA SIEMPRE…**

_Parecía como si el tic-tac de mi reloj se hubiese detenido por completo… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí sentado?...uno hora…dos horas…cinco horas tal vez…._

_Abrí mis ojos y dirigí una aguda mirada a las agujas del reloj que sostenía en mi mano…el insignificante objeto me recordó lo rápido que soy. Solo me tomó, un par de minutos salir de casa y llegar al bosque._

Para un vampiro que había observado día a día la puesta del sol por varios años y que estaba destinado a seguir "viviendo" atrapado en el cuerpo de un adolescente por digamos que…una eternidad, pensar en el agonizante transcurrir del tiempo era un hecho irónico…y en ese momento, el atractivo Edward Cullen, se río de sí mismo.

_Tomé un par de respiraciones lentas y antes de relajarme, entoné mis sentidos en busca de alguna compañía no deseada…Nada, absolutamente nada_...

Para su satisfacción se encontraba completamente solo.

_Complacido, pongo mis manos bajo mi cuello y dejo caer mi cuerpo boca arriba sobre la fresca hierba…abrí de nuevo mis ojos para contemplar los enormes árboles que orgullosos se erguían como guardianes silenciosos de aquel solitario bosque. _

_Inevitablemente mi mente divaga sobre los hechos que acaban de ocurrir. Cierro y aprieto con fuerza mis ojos, tratando de calmar la tempestad de recuerdos que colapsa mi mente. Mi cerebro está cargado de dudas y comienzo a suspirar más y más como intentando desprender la imagen de ése recuerdo en especial…_

_-__**Tienes hambre?...**_una suave vocecita salvó al chico de morir ahogado entre sus pensamientos.

De inmediato y por instinto, más que por evidencia de peligro, el vampiro adoptó una posición defensiva y se preparó para atacar al extraño visitante…el único problema era que su oponente era una niña_…¿humana?…_o al menos eso parecía.

_**-¿Quién eres tú?...**__**¿Qué haces aquí?...**_Edward preguntó mostrando sus dientes y manteniendo una postura fuerte y erguida.

La niña sonrió… _¿Sonrío?..._Si, sonrío con una sonrisa tan pura, dulce y transparente que ni el mismo Edward Cullen podía negar que estaba frente a una de las criaturas más hermosas que había conocido en su, no tan corta, existencia...

_**-Te pregunté ¿Quién eres?...Respóndeme de inmediato!...**_Dijo el chico con ira, tratando de lucir lo más amenazador posible…

La pequeña simplemente se cruzó de brazos…_Tú no has respondido mi pregunta…_Dijo juntando un poco sus cejas y luego en tono despreocupado agregó con un ligero movimiento de hombros_…así que yo no voy a responder las tuyas!._

_**-Pero...**_

_-No, no, no, noooo…_**La niña agitó su cabecita en señal negativa interrumpiendo al vampiro en media frase**…_Deja de perder tiempo y acompáñame a cazar…Estoy hambrienta!_

_**-¿A cazar?...**_

_-Sí, a C-A-Z-A-R… ¿Tienes algún problema de audición?_

_**-¿A cazar qué?**_

_-¿Tú qué crees?..._La niña respondió rodando sus ojos en claro tono impaciente…

_**-Uhmmm…¿Venados?**_

_-Pues claro!...¿Qué crees que vamos a cazar bobo?…¿Humanos?..._

_**-Noooo!…yo… es que…**_

_-Yaaaaaaaa deja de balbucear como niñito tonto!...me estás poniendo nerviosa!..._ Dijo la chiquilla tapándoselos oídos y corriendo lejos de Edward, que demás está decir, en realidad lucía bastante torpe.

Completamente sorprendido, el vampiro dudó por un momento… _¿Pero quién era esa mocosa?..._ nuevamente su cerebro fue colmado de preguntas…ahora de un tema completamente diferente pero al parecer si quería respuestas solo tenía una opción.

_-Date prisa Edward Cullen!..._La voz ordenó y él obedeció ahora con una nueva interrogante en su mente_**…¿Pero cómo diablos sabe mi nombre?...**_

Aproximadamente una hora después, Edward observaba en silencio, analizando cada paso, cada movimiento de la niña mientras devoraba su presa…la chica era una experta cazadora, no hay duda… y eso despertó mucho más su curiosidad…

_**-¿Cómo te llamas?...¿Por qué me conoces?...**_ Preguntó impaciente.

_-¿Carlisle No te ha enseñado a no interrumpir a los demás cuando están comiendo?..._respondió limpiando los restos de sangre de su boca.

_**-¿Carlisle?**_..._Pero_..._**¿Lo conoces?**_…_**¿Perteneces a los Vulturi?**_…_**¿Quieres hacernos daño?**_…Edward volvió a gruñir, algo en su interior se activó. Sea quien sea ésta niña insolente, si se atrevía siquiera a amenazar a Carlisle…

_-Alto…alto…No quiero lastimar a nadie…y mucho menos al Dr. Cullen…_**la chica interrumpió de nuevo tratando de calmar un poco los acelerados pensamiento del vampiro..**. _¡Y cálmate de una vez…que te quede claro que no soy tu enemiga!..._

_**-Eso aún no lo sé…**_Reflexionó el vampiro…_**En lo que a mí respecta**_, _**lo único que tengo claro es que eres una mocosa tonta, malcriada e insolente!.**_

_-Ahhh claroooo…y seguro que Carlisle puede atestiguar que tu eres un modelo de virtudes!_

Como si sometiera a un minucioso análisis el comentario anterior, Edward trajo su vista al suelo por un segundo, luego dedicó nuevamente su mirada hacia la niña con especial interés…_**¿Cómo demonios lo haces?**_...preguntó con evidente molestia.

_-¿Hacer qué?_

_**-Mantenerme alejado de tus pensamientos…no puedo penetrar tu mente es…es como una especie de escudo… **_

_-Mi madre me enseñó unos cuantos trucos…_Vanidosamente la chiquilla respondió con una sonrisa cargada de altivez.

_**-Uhhhmm sé que eres una especie de vampiro-humano o algo así…¿Eres una bruja?…o en fin….¿Qué eres?...**_A éstas alturas Edward ya había detectado perfectamente el latido del corazón de la niña…pero también era imposible creer que fuese totalmente humana.

-_¿Una bruja?...¿Te refieres a si puedo hacer magia?..._

_**-Si, si es decir…es que yo no me explico cómo sabes tanto de mí y pues…de dónde vienes de algún lugar mágico?**_

_-Ahhh Si mi querido Edward…Mira que estudio en Hogwarts y estoy por aquí dando un paseo en el bosque prohibido mientras empieza mi clase de adivinación!..._

_**-¿Hogwarts?…¿De qué hablas?**_

_-Eres realmente desesperante!...Enfócate pad…Edward!...No estoy aquí para hablar de mí…Si no de ti!..._La niña terminó gritando mientras clavaba su dedo índice en el pecho del atolondrado chico.

_**-¿De mí?...Pero…pero…¿Qué pasa conmigo?…yo no he hecho nada!**_

_-¿Estás seguro de eso ?..._La mirada fría y penetrante de la niña superó por mucho el tono malicioso de su voz…

_**-Deja de mirarme así…tú no sabes nada de mi vida…no tienes ni idea de lo que es estar atrapado en este cuerpo por…por…siempre!...**_

_-¿Esa es tu mejor defensa Edward Cullen?… "Soy un vampiro adolescente destinado a sufrir por toda la eternidad"…OHHHH POBRE DE TI! _

_**-Te juro que si no te callas…voy a…voy a…**_

_-Uuuuyyyy que miedo!...la verdad duele ¿no?..._

_**-Tú no tienes derecho a juzgarme!**_

_-Ni tú tienes derecho a tratar a los demás con la punta del pie solo porque te sientes "resentido con el mundo"!_

_**-No sé de qué me estás hablando!**_

-_Y luego dices que yo soy la tonta!...no te hagas el inocente…o…¿Es que acaso ya se te olvidó la razón de tu paseo vespertino por bosque?_

Esta vez Edward quedó mudo…No es que no recordara los motivos que le habían impulsado a tomar un descanso en aquel solitario lugar…pero _¿Cómo es que esa niña lo sabía?..._

Un profundo suspiro interrumpió el silencio_…_

_-Sabes, te entiendo…yo…yo también me siento sola y enojada con todos…y a veces lastimo a las personas que me aman…_

Edward no salía de su mutismo…ahora sí que estaba sorprendido…la misma niña que segundos antes le gritaba insultos… ¿ahora estaba tratando de consolarlo?

_-Tal vez esa es la razón por la que nos portamos tan mal con ellos…¿No crees?_

_**-¿Qué?...Digo…¿Cuál razón?**_

_- Que nos aman!...Es fácil lastimarlos porque en tu interior sabes que te aman y que siempre van a perdonarte!_

Edward detuvo en su boca su siguiente comentario…la verdad es que la conversación estaba tomando un rumbo que no deseaba, trató de enfocar su cerebro y dedicarse a analizar el insólito debate que estaba teniendo con una chiquilla que había salido del cielo…no mejor dicho, del mismo infierno y de la cual no sabía absolutamente nada.

_**-Mejor me voy…**_

_-No me digas que ahora también agregaremos "cobarde" a tu lista de virtudes!_

_**-YO. NO. SOY. UN. COBARDE…**_Edward apretaba los dientes en cada palabra…_**pero ya me cansé de ésta ridícula charla así que seguiré mi camino...**_

_-¿Y yo qué hago?_

_**-Deberías ir en busca de otro vampiro a quién torturar…**_Dijo en tono burlesco dando la espalda y preparándose para partir.

_-Ahhh si hablamos de "deberes" tú deberías ir a disculparte con Carlisle por todo lo que dijiste!...¿No sabes lo mucho que lastimaste a tu padre?_

El comentario detuvo los pasos del adolescente en seco…_** -Carlisle no es mi padre...**_Respondió en un susurro.

_-Repítelo…o mejor escríbelo un centenar de veces tal vez algún día llegues a creerlo…La verdad es que para ser un lector de mentes eres bastante lento muchacho!_

_**-Tú nunca entenderías…yo no…yo no quise...yo…**_

_-Según parece no soy yo la que tiene que entender las cosas…si no tú mi querido Edward Cullen. _

_**-Mi vida apesta!...Tengo que irme pronto y…**_

_-lo que apesta es tu actitud de niño mimado!_

Edward perdió la paciencia por completo, se volteó y trató de dar a la niña un golpe…pero al parecer, aparte de insolente, la mocosa era muy pero muy rápida. El vampiro quedó desconcertado, segundos después levantó su vista hacia arriba, la niña le observaba sentada sobre la frondosa rama de un árbol cercano.

_**-Pero…. ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan veloz?… **_

_-Lo heredé de mi padre_…Respondió sonriente mientras jugueteaba balanceando sus pies de un lado a otro.

_**-Uhmmm pues me imagino lo orgulloso que debe sentirse al tener una mocosa cuya velocidad es tan notable como su insolencia!...**_La boca de Edward lució una discreta y malévola sonrisa, tal vez si provocaba una pelea verbal con la niña, podría conseguir algo de información sobre su vida.

_-Sí, mi padre está muy orgulloso…al igual que Carlisle…_la chiquilla dijo sin mostrar el menor rastro de enojo…aunque era evidente que su repuesta si había incomodado un poco al vampiro.

_**-Pues deberías estar preocupada…es probable que tu padre se aparezca por aquí pronto y te dé una soberana paliza por vagar sola por el bosque!**_

_-Sí, es muy probable…al igual que Carlisle._

Edward suspiró, al parecer la conversación no le estaba llevando a ningún lado_**…Mira mejor lárgate y déjame en paz…además es seguro que tu padre debe estar preocupado…**_

_-Sí seguro lo está…al igual que Carlisle._

_**-Ayyyy ya basta!...¿Qué te pasa?... Quiero saber qué te traes con Carlisle!**_

_-Lo importante ahora es preguntar ¿Qué te traes tú en contra de tu padre mi querido Edward? _

_**-YA TE DIJE QUE CARLISLE NO ES MI PADRE!...**_Edward gritó tan fuerte que la chica tuvo que sujetarse bien para no caer del árbol.

_-Y vuelve la mula al trigo!...Contéstame niño tonto… ¿Quién cuidó de ti durante los angustiosos primeros días de tu conversión?_

_**-Carlisle…pero es que…**_

_-¿Quién te alimentó hasta que dejaste de ser tan torpe como para cazar por ti mismo? _

_**-Carlisle…aunque yo…**_

_-¿Quién te enseñó el respeto por los seres humanos? _

_**-Carlisle…si fue él pero…**_

_¿Quién te ayudó a adaptarte a tu nueva vida entre la sociedad, te dio casa, escuela y protección de toda índole?_

_**-Si siiiiiii fue Carlisle…y ya deja de interrogarme!**_

_-Una última pregunta Edward Cullen…¿Quién se ha ganado a pulso el derecho a ser tu padre?_

La chica miraba fijamente al vampiro que de repente parecía más interesado en dibujar círculos en la tierra con la punta de su zapato.

-_Vamos niño, no creo que no sepas la respuesta del millón de dólares…si es facilísima, el nombre empieza con "C"…a ver piensa y repite Caaaaaarrr…_

_**-Carlisle...**_ Edward dijo con voz derrotada.

_-Exacto!...Sabía que detrás de esa cara de bobo se escondía un chico inteligente!_

_**-Aunque estoy seguro que ahora ya no querrá ser mi padre...yo…el…el es demasiado bueno para mí…**_

_-Ayyyy ya deja el melodrama vampiro torpe que no estamos en ningún teatro!...Carlisle es tu padre hoy, mañana…y pues lo será para siempre!_

_**-Es que tu no entiendes!...**_Edward se dejó caer al suelo en señal de impotencia y terminó susurrando con su cabeza metida entre sus rodillas…_**Yo…yo le grité, le dije muchas cosas y…y además yo…rompí mi promesa de…de….**_

_-De no volver a escapar de casa…_La niña interrumpió y antes de que Edward pudiese reaccionar a la defensiva de nuevo, la chiquilla estaba a su lado abrazándole dulcemente...y sin saber por qué, el vampiro correspondió con agrado el abrazo.

_-Ummm…¿Edward?…_**Sin despegarse ni un centímetro, la pequeña llamó suavemente al oído del vampiro**_…¿Si algún día tuvieses un hijo y él te gritara dejaría de ser tu "hijo"?_

Edward soltó un bufido…_Está claro que la chiquita está mal de la cabezaaaayyyyyy!..._. muy acorde con la rapidez de su voz también sintió una punzada en la oreja.

_**-Ayyyyyyyyy me mordiste!**_...Edward se soltó del abrazo y reclamó indignado.

_-Y tú insinuaste que estoy loca!...y no lo estoy!_

_**-Uhmmm…¿Estás segura?...digo mira que pensar que yo puedo tener un hijo...pues… **_

_-Llegará el día en que te tragarás esas palabras Edward Cullen!..._**La niña pensó sonriendo mientras reformulaba su pregunta**…_Ok…Ok…digamos que si fueses humano y tuviese un hijoooooo?…._

_**-Claro que nunca dejaría de ser MI HIJO!…pero que pregunta más tonta!**_

_-Bien…¿Y si tu hijo no solo te gritara , si no que te desobedeciera…le echaría de tu lado?_

_**-Uffff claro que no!...Y a dónde quieres llegar con este estúpido interrogatorio?**_

_-…¿Y si te prometiera algo y no pudiese cumplirlo…dejarías de amarle?_

Edward miró fijamente a los hermoso y pequeños ojitos que esperaban, mejor dicho exigían, una respuesta…ahora sabía exactamente a la intención de cada pregunta…suspiró y bajó la mirada…_**Pero...ya sabes**_ _**es diferente**_…intentó explicar pero la boca de la chica le interrumpió de nuevo…

_-No existen "peros" en ésta discusión Sr. Cullen, el amor que Carlisle siente por ti, sobrepasa cualquier "pero" que quieras agregar, él te perdonará y…buueeeenoo no digo que no vaya a castigarte, pero seguro te recibirá con los brazos abiertos…y ¿Sabes por qué?...simplemente porque TE AMA con ése loco e incomprensible amor que solo un padre puede tener! _

El dulce sermón conmovió en gran manera al vampiro…aunque no pudo evitar preguntar…

_**-¿Cómo estás tan segura?...¿Lo aprendiste en una de tus clases de Adivinación en Hogwarts?…**_Edward lucía un semblante más relajado.

_-Jajaja, es muuuyyy Sencillo…porque mi padre también me ama y no importa lo que haga siempre me perdona…y mira que yo si meto la pata en grandeeee!..._El comentario sonó tan espontáneo y veraz que Edward riendo susurró…_**Vaya no quisiera estar en los zapatos de tu pobre padre!**__..._y entonces la niña también se unió con enormes carcajadas.

_-Hey una pregunta más…_**La pequeña interrumpió la sonrisa y Edward podría jurar que por primera vez aquella tarde lucía un semblante preocupado**…_Si tu hijo…digo hipotéticamente…si tu hijo en un arranque... uhmmm como lo explico… "colérico infantil" destrozara en tus pies, una bajilla completa…serías uhmmm, es decir…¿Pensarías en quemarlo vivo, en arrojar a las fieras o…?…_

_**-jajajaja…No, definitivamente no creo que decidiese matarlo.**_

_-¿Estás seguro?…digo, mira que fue una bajilla carísima…y además muy antigua!_

_**-Si estoy completamente seguro.**_

_-¿Me lo prometes Edward Cullen?..._Ellapreguntó con seriedad, como si su vida dependiera de ésa promesa.

_**-Si te lo prometo...**_El vampiro respondió sonriente.

La niña suspiró y devolvió la sonrisa como si se liberase de un gran peso en su espalda. Edward le miraba con dulzura, como si fuesen viejos amigos charlando en una tarde veraniega…de pronto una punzada irrumpió en sus pensamientos…_Ohhh a ésta hora Carlisle debe estar buscándome como loco... seguro me va a matarrrr!_

_-Uhmmm no creo que debas preocuparte por eso mi querido Edward… _

_**-¿Lo dices en serio?**_

_-Claaaaro, Carlisle no va a __matarte__…Sola va a conversar un rato contigo, ya sabes ese tipo de charla Padre e hijo…_La niña dijo con aire compadrón mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro del asombrado vampiro.

La picaresca mirada en los ojos de la chiquilla, despertó las esperanzas del vampiro…si ésta niña conocía varios acontecimientos de su pasado es probable que también conozca su futuro!

**-**_**Genial!...Entonces solo debo volver a casa y disculparme… muero por sentarme y tocar el piano!...eso me ayudaría a calmarme y…**_

_-Uhmmm lo que no creo es que en un futuro cercano consideres eso una buena idea…_

_**-¿El qué?...¿Disculparme?**_

_-No…lo otro._

_**-¿Tocar el piano?**_

_-No…lo otro._

_**-¿El qué?...Habla de una maldita vez!**_

_-SENTARTE!…_La niña reía con fuerza…si definitivamente el semblante desencajado de Edward no tenía precio.

_**-Pero de qué…ouuuhhhhh…**_El rostro de Edward formó una espontanea mueca de dolor…_**Supongo que mi padre cumplirá su promesa…¿Verdad?..**_

La chica asistió con un movimiento de cabeza y el cuerpo del vampiro decayó el doble, mejor dicho, el triple…con cara de amargura pura, le dirigió una venenosa mirada a su nueva amiga, que no dejaba de sonreír…

_**-Yo no le veo la gracia!**_

_-Pues yo sí!...Te ves adorable haciendo pucheritos!_

_**-¿Ahhh siiii?...pues creo que no soy el único que terminará ésta tarde haciendo "pucheritos"…digo después de todo era una vajilla finísima y antigua…¿Recuerdas?**_

Las palabras de Edward tuvieron el efecto deseado en la pequeña, todo rastro de alegría fue aniquilado de inmediato en su hermoso rostro.

_-No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando Edward Cullen!... _

_**-jajaja…Pues a juzgar por la expresión de tu cara…yo diría que acerté por completo!… jajajaja**_

_-Hay mira que eres insoportable!...No entiendo como mamá…Ahhh ya deja de reírte!_

_-__**Bueno, bueno ya no te enojes tanto…estoy seguro que sobrevivirás…mejor dicho que ambos sobreviviremos!**_...

La chiquilla suspiró, la verdad no tenía caso enojarse…_Supongo que tienes razón en eso…_terminó diciendo muy suavecito y después de unos minutos añadió…

_-Uhmmm Bueno creo que nos ha llegado la hora del juicio…fue un placer charlar contigo Edward Cullen…__**s**_**us ojos brillaban y el vampiro se estremeció con su mirada**…_Ahora tengo que irme_…**Dijo con un sonrisa y desapareció en silencio entre los árboles de la misma forma misteriosa en que unas horas antes se había presentado.**

Edward quedó sorprendido. Escuchaba el viento soplar con fuerza entre los árboles pero había perdido por completo el rastro de la niña…ella se había marchado dejando tantas preguntas en su cabeza.

Al menos podía sacar una cosa positiva del debate con su inesperado visitante…ya no tenía porque huir, sus temores habían desaparecido y una solo verdad iluminaba su mente…Carlisle le amaba y lo perdonaría.

Levantó la mirada hacia el horizonte y se dio cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo se sentó nuevamente sobre la hierba, no tenía dudas de que debía regresar a casa…es solo que bueno…debía reconocer que estaba un poco preocupado y mientras más retrasara la conversación con su padre, mejor.

Dejó correr un poco más el tiempo y cerró momentáneamente sus ojos hasta que un timbre de voz muy distinta a la de su antigua compañera le hizo reaccionar.

_-Edward, hijo…¿Estás bien?_

_**-¿Carlisle?...**_ Edward se puso en pie de inmediato y pregunto con tono esperanzado…_**¿La viste?...**_

_-¿A quién?..._

_**-a la niña, la mocosa insoportable!...Pero si estaba aquí hace un rato!...Debiste verla!...**_Edward caminaba de un lado a otro**…**_** ¿Cómo había desaparecido tan rápido? **_

_-lo siento hijo, yo no vi a nadie…te escuché y corrí a tu lado…estaba muy preocupado por ti._

La última frase de su padre, trajo al vampiro de regreso a su entorno…la misteriosa pequeña se había esfumado, no podía ni siquiera encontrar su rastro en el aire...era como si nunca hubiese estado ahí….o tal vez…tal vez solo imaginó todo, es probable que hubiese tenido un sueño, no mejor dicho, una horrible pesadilla alimentada por el sentimiento de culpa que sentía por fallarle a su padre...Su padre…Carlisle quien, estaba a su lado y a quien le debía una disculpa…

_**-Lo siento mucho padre…¿Podrías perdonarme por favor?...**_ Dijo abruptamente, pero en tono muy sincero mientras una delgada rama a sus pies absorbía por completo su mirada.

Las palabras salieron de la boca de Edward de manera espontánea, sin falsedad y cargadas de arrepentimiento. El Dr. Cullen quedó mudo, pero su mente continuaba llena de pensamientos y Edward se estremeció ante la mezcla de alivio, amor puro, compasión y enojo que recibió del cerebro del vampiro. ...Era la primera vez que el adolescente le llamaba padre, la sensación de alegría que le embargaba era casi incontrolable… aunque sabía que el chico conocía de sobra lo que pensaba, deseaba expresarlo con palabras y se las arregló para contestar…

_-Claro que te perdono eres mi hijo y te amo…_La sinceridad era evidente tanto en su mirada como en su voz…_¿Quieres contarme a quién buscabas?..._Preguntó tomando a Edward entre sus brazos esperando oír la historia pero solo recibió una movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

Edward se sentía muy torpe…_¿Cómo iba a contarle a Carlisle mi aventura con esa…niña, criatura o quien sabe que era, ni yo mismo estoy seguro de lo que realmente había ocurrido…o soñado?..._seguro Carlisle pensaría que estaba loco… Uhmmm aunque analizando un poco la situación, pues podría alegar "demencia temporal" a su favor, tal vez así salvase su parte trasera de un doloroso futuro…pero no se sentía capaz de montar un show dramático…no después de lo que literalmente "escuchó" en la mente de su padre.

-_**No yo solo quería decirte que lamento haber huido de casa…yo …yo…**_

Carlisle suspiró y empezó a reprenderlo en su mente… _"Deseo que escuchar lo que pasó_…**Edward dio un gruñido pero Carlisle continuó**…_Sí, si, se que sabes que ya lo sé…pero aún así…¿Quisieras contarme tu versión de la historia?"_

Edward estaba consciente de aquella frase era una orden disfrazada de pregunta.

_**-Yo…estaba en la escuela cuando un chico se burló de mí y…**_

_-¿Se burló de ti?...o solo lo pensó…_Carlisle interrumpió la explicación, separando al joven de sus pecho y mirándolo directo a sus ojos pero sin soltarlo por completo.

**-SHHHHHH**…Edward suspiró ésta conversación no pintaba nada bueno…_**bueno él no se burló de mí pero**__**pensó en jugarle una broma al engreído hijo del Dr. Cullen…y es lo mismo!... si yo no lo hubiera golpeado seguro que él seguiría con sus planes!...**_el chico se separó bruscamente de los brazos de su padre.

_-Edward…_**La silueta de Carlisle seguía tan pacifica que atemorizaba**_…Eres un chico inteligente y sabes que tus acciones no fueron las mejores, sé que te es imposible evitar leer los pensamientos de los demás, pero si puedes controlar tus arrebatos…_**los ojos compasivos del vampiro mayor escudriñaron a su hijo**_…yo confío en que puedes hacerlo…_**añadió con dulzura y el chico sintió como si enterrasen una daga en su pecho…**

Carlisle confiaba en él…y fue precisamente el temor a defraudar ésa confianza lo que le volvió un cobarde y le motivó a huir hacia el bosque esa mañana. No creía que fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir el reflejo de la desilusión en el rostro de su padre.

_**-Ese es el problema…yo….sabía que el director te llamaría y…y…**_

_-"Por favor hijo mío, no digas que huiste de casa porque tienes miedo de mí…por favor …por favor"…._Carlisle suplicaba en su mente

_**-Nooo…te juro que no era miedo!...**_respondió Edward con un grito y Carlisle mostró una débil sonrisa…_**Pero creí que te enojarías y que…**_El chico bajo la mirada y comenzó a jugar con la dichosa ramita que estaba en el suelo…_**que te avergonzarías de mí…**_

_-"Edward mírame"…_**Carlisle Dijo en su mente, pero el chico no obedeció…**_EDWARD MÍRAME…_esta vez expresó el comando verbalmente con mucha autoridad…demasiada para el gusto de Edward que obedeció de inmediato.

_-Sé que conoces mis pensamientos_**…hizo una pausa y el vampiro joven asistió con un movimiento de cabeza**_…Me alegro…_**dijo sonriendo**_…porque no creo ser capaz de expresarte con simples palabras cuanto te amo y lo orgulloso que estoy de ser tu padre!..._

_La veracidad y ternura de Carlisle hicieron que mi vergüenza escalara a un nuevo nivel…incapaz de cumplir con la sinceridad de su mirada traje mi vista a tierra de nuevo, esperando que terminara su sermón…pero él no me iba a poner las cosas tan fáciles, así que tomó mi barbilla entre sus frías manos y levantó mi rostro obligándome (literalmente) a mirarle. _

_-No pido que seas un hijo perfecto Edward, nadie lo es…sé que vas a cometer errores pero ten claro que yo siempre voy a perdonarte…y espero que tu también lo hagas y dejes de torturarte a ti mismo…_**dijo apretando un poco más la presión en su dedos…**_yo confío en ti y anhelo ser digno de tu confianza así que como te dije antes, somos una familia Edward y ya no hay necesidad de huir cuando te encuentres en problemas…_**Relajó un poco la presión de su mano, pero no la fuerza de su mirada…**_¿Lo entiendes verdad? _

_**-Si señor…**__susurré…__**Lamento haberte gritado cuando me llamaste al celular**__…Vi a Carlisle sonrió ligeramente, Cómo puede sonreír después de todo lo que le dije!...__**y lamento más el haberte dicho eso de…eso tan…tan…**_

_**-**__Imaginativo…_Carlisle terminó la frase en voz alta.

_**-Uffff yo más bien diría tan irrespetuoso!...**_Edward soltó con un grito.

_-Bueno si, tienes razón…fuiste muy respetuoso…pero…debo reconocer que en todos mis siglos de vida…nadie, nadie, absolutamente nadie, había sugerido que hiciera "eso" con mi estetoscopio…en serio fue un insulto muy imaginativo mi querido hijo… _

_De ser posible creo que hubiese muerto de vergüenza ahí mismo!...Me sentía tan estúpido y nervioso que ni siquiera podía dejar de jugar con ésa maldita rama!__**...Lo siento mucho padre…**__dije después de unos minutos y sentí la emoción correr en la mente Carlisle, realmente le agradaba que le llamara "Padre"…era gracioso verme a través del tierno reflejo de sus pensamientos…me miraba como un niño, un niño dulce e inocente, me aproveché de esa imagen para disculparme de nuevo y motivar su compasión…__**En…en serio lamento haber huido de casa…creo que mi inseguridad me motivó a romper mi promesa…**__dije con palabras lastimeras, pero sin aviso alguno__las ideas de Carlisle tomaron un rumbo diferente y ahora no me gustaba para nada lo que veía en su cabeza…sin embargo, él no me dio mucho tiempo para analizar… de pronto me tomó con fuerza del brazo y me habló suavemente al oído derecho…_

_-Bueno entonces debemos buscar la manera de motivarte a que cumplas lo que prometes…_** comentó con gracia y yo asistí con un decaído movimiento de cabeza...**_Y creo que esto…_** dijo tomando de mis manos la vara con que yo jugueteaba desde hace rato…**_podría ayudarnos en tu labor motivacional…_

Sentí un estremecimiento en mi espina dorsal y mi cuerpo se tensó de inmediato. Sabía que mi padre lo había prometido…pero…

-_Edward_…**Carlisle dijo en tono paciente pero firme**…_¿Recuerdas lo que prometí que pasaría si_ _huías de casa nuevamente?…_

_**-Ehhhh Si…si señor lo recuerdo…pero…**__yo intentaba no tartamudear pero en verdad estaba asustado y siendo sinceros la imagen de mi padre con una vara en su mano no era muy alentadora que digamos._

_**-…**__Pero creíste que yo no cumpliría mi promesa…._ **Carlisle terminó la frase y luego preguntó...**_¿Qué pensaste?¿Que mentía?..._

_**-No Señor…pero pensé que tal vez…**__de milagro__**…lo habrías olvidado…**_

Carlisle sonrió mientras colocaba su mano sobre mi hombro…_Excelente!...Entonces crees que soy un cabeza hueca!_

_**-No señor!...yo no quise decir eso yo…yo…yo no sé lo que estoy diciendo…**_ respondí derrotado, sabía que la batalla estaba perdida, vi lo que pensaba hacer y la determinación en sus pensamientos era abrumadora, alcé mi vista para cumplir con sus ojos y realmente no esperaba observar ésa mirada divertida en su rostro.

_-Tranquilo hijo…_**su voz era suave de nuevo y su mano ahora frotaba mi cuello**…_te dije que te perdonaba y así es…sabes que no miento…_**él tenía razón yo lo sabía**_…Pero no puedo permitir que huyas de mi lado cada vez que se te antoja, sobre todo después de prometerme que nunca más lo harías…¿Entiendes por qué debo castigarte hijo?..._**Preguntó en tono un poco más severo…**

**-**_** Yo... yo…**__Maldita sea!..Claro que lo entendía!...Es más si yo hubiese estado en el lugar de Carlisle, mi hijo no sería capaz de sentarse durante siglos!...pero en éste caso… pues me era un poco difícil expresarlo, aún así me las arregle para completar la oración…__** Si…si padre lo entiendo…**__Aunque no me gusta nada la idea!_

_-__**Me alegra saberlo**_**…**Carlisle expresó dando un vistazo a los alrededores**…**_**Entonces terminemos con esto de una vez…**_

_Me tomo del brazo y gentilmente me llevó frente un enorme tronco, luego pronunció los dos comandos más atemorizantes que alguna vez escuché en toda mi vida…_

_**-Baja tus pantalones e inclínate…**__Dijo sin emoción alguna en su voz._

_Yo obedecí de inmediato…no porque deseara hacerlo, si no, más bien porque no soportaba todo el sufrimiento que este castigo causaba en Carlisle…o mejor dicho, en mi padre. Coloqué mis manos sobre la áspera corteza del tronco y sentí como mis pantalones caían hasta tocar mis tobillos. _

_Estaba asustado…sería la primera vez que mi padre me castigaba de ésta forma y de corazón rogaba que también fuera la última…no porque mi comportamiento fuese perfecto, si no, porque, para fortuna de mi trasero, Carlisle era el ser más dulce y compasivo de toda la faz de la tierra… Pude leer en sus pensamientos que tenía el deber de cumplir su promesa, porque yo había roto la mía…y seguro que si no le hubiese desobedecido no estaría en esta posición tan…tan...aterradora. _

_Sentí como mi padre se acercaba y frotaba mi espalda…su mano era suave y tranquilizadora, en su mente pedía que le perdonara por tener que azotarme…Qué ironía!..Era yo el que debía estar implorando su perdón!_

_**-No tengo nada que perdonarte**__…Dije con mi voz temblando…__**y**__**yo también te amo...**__Agregué con sinceridad mientras oí que sonreía en agradecimiento a mis palabras. _

_Le escuché suspirar un par de veces más y me estremecí cuando su mano se alejó de mi espalda para bajar mi ropa interior y levantar un poco mi camisa… distinguí el característico silbido de la vara ondeando en el aire…Prepárate esto va a doler Edward Cullen!...Me advertí a mí mismo y apreté los dientes con fuerza antes de sentir un dolor punzante recorrer por completo mis asentaderas…_

_**-OUCHHHHHH!...**__No pude evitar que el grito se me escapara aún con mis dientes apretados._

_**ZASSSS….**__Ayyyyyyyyy!...__**ZASSSS**__….Agggghhhhh!…__**ZASSSSS**__…..Ouchhhhhhhhh!_

_Apenas tres golpes más y yo me olvidé de que alguna vez me consideré todo un hombre…ahora lloraba como un niñito de kínder y me sentía incapaz de soportar esto por más tiempo...__**Detente por favor…**__Comencé a suplicar tragándome el poco orgullo que me quedaba…_

**-**_**Lo siento hijo… **__ZASSSS!….__**pero creo que aún no es suficiente… **__ZASSSS!….Escuché a mi padre decir conmovido mientras el enjambre de abejas seguía torturando mi parte posterior…__ZASSSS…._

_**-AYYYYYY!...Maldita sea Carlisle!...Si lo es!...**__Le grité sin pensar, era evidente que cuando mi trasero estaba en la línea de fuego, mi cerebro no era capaz de razonar y Carlisle no tardó tiempo en expresar su disgusto por mi lenguaje…_

_**ZASSSS!….**__Un azote mucho más fuerte que los anteriores hizo que mi cuerpo se retorciera y que mi boca diera un gruñido espectral….__**ARRRGGGGGG!**_

_-__**Controla tu actitud y tus palabras Edward!...**__Carlisle reprendió con firmeza…__**no me obligues a castigarte con más fuerza!**_

_¿Más fuerza?...¿Mi pobre trasero estaba agonizando y Carlisle podía castigarme con más fuerza?__** ….NOOOOOOOOOO!... lo siento...lo siento!...**__grité con desesperación no podía arriesgarme a que mi padre cumpliera su amenaza._

_Le escuché suspirar y estremecerse con mi grito …sentí su corazón partirse en pedazos…él sufría…irónicamente más de lo que yo estaba sufriendo….su dolor era tan grande que podía sentirlo recorrer todo su cuerpo…él también estaba agonizando. Me sentí tan mal…yo era el culpable de todo…absolutamente todo!...__**Resiste hijo…**__sus palabras interrumpieron mis lamentos…__**Solo cinco azotes más…**__sentenció y yo asistí sin hablar…en ese momento supe que sería capaz de recibir cien azotes más…con tal que mi padre me perdonara._

_**-ZASSSSSS!...Nunca vuelvas a escapar de casa… ZASSSSSS!...**_

_**OUCHHHHHH!...no lo haré!...OUCHHH!...Lo prometo!...**_

_**- ZASSSSSS!...Nunca rompas… ZASSSSSS!... una promesa… ZASSSSSS!...**_

_**AYYYYYY!...perdooooonnn!**_

_Sentí la vara morder sin piedad mis piernas desnudas y ya no pude permanecer en pie caí de rodillas a tierra y me di cuenta que tampoco podía seguir gritando más…mi garganta estaba completamente seca y mi orgullo desquebrajado._

_Obligué a mis piernas a ponerse en pie…quería levantarme y abrazar a mi padre…pero me sentía demasiado avergonzado para hacerlo…Intenté hablar pero Carlisle interrumpió mis palabras con un fuerte abrazo__**, **_sentía sus brazos sujetarme con fuerza…_él tampoco podía hablar pero comenzó a consolarme desde sus pensamientos… _

…_**Todo está bien…**__Su mente repetía con dulzura y quise abrir mi boca para disculparme una vez más pero sus labios fueron más rápidos que los míos…__**estás perdonado hijo mío…**__Dijo apenas en un susurro y yo me pregunté si no era Carlisle un lector de mentes…_

_Perdí la noción del tiempo entre sus brazos, me sentía protegido, amado…y sé que el momento hubiese sido perfecto sino fuera por el incesante palpitar de mi trasero que me recordaba una y otra vez lo estúpido que había sido al desobedecer a mi padre._

_-__**Edward…**__le escuché llamarme con voz suave y yo alcé mis ojos para encontrarme con su dulce mirada ..__**¿Sabes por qué tuve que castigarte hoy?...**_

_**-Porque me amas como a un verdadero hijo…**__respondí sin titubear y sabía que esa era la verdad…si mi padre no me amase lo suficiente, me hubiese dejado marcharme, me hubiese dejado solo…pero él me amaba…me amaba tanto que estaba dispuesto a reír y a llorar a mi lado y no por un par de años….si no por una eternidad...__**y yo te amo como a mi verdadero padre…**__agregué de forma sincera y espontanea._

_-__**Gracias...**__Dijo con una sonrisa…su corazón estalló de felicidad al escuchar mi respuesta…__**Y crees que podrías hacerme un favor?..**__.preguntó__en silencio y solté un silbido__al leer su petición._

_**-Lo intentaré!...**__expresé en voz alta…y claro que pondría todo mi empeño en nunca requerir otra "motivante" lección sobre la seriedad de una promesa. _

_**-Es hora de ir a casa…**__Carlisle sugirió y yo también estaba de acuerdo…moría por componer una canción…Caray!...Lo había olvidado por completo!...Esa niña tenía razón…tendría que tocar mi piano de pie… por lo menos durante los días…o mejor dicho años que mi pobre trasero no pudiese sentarse!…_

…

_-¿Disfrutaste de tu paseo por el tiempo mi querida Renesmee?..._Una voz preguntó con dulzura, despertando en la niña una sonrisa de picardía.

_**-¿Cómo sabes de mi viaje tía Alice?…**_

_-¿Bromeas?...conozco el futuro ¿recuerdas?…lo supe desde siempre…_Alice dijo sonriendo, tomando la mano de la niña y guiándola hasta la casa…_Vamos es hora de irnos, tu padre espera por ti pequeña._

Suspirando y con la cabeza baja, la chica se dejó llevar con la misma emoción que muestra un corderito al ser transportado al matadero.

_**-¿Están muy enojados conmigo?…**_Renesmee preguntó levantando apenas un poquito la mirada.

_-Uhmmm bueno, te garantizo que no están muy felices…digamos que gritarle a tu madre, destrozar el vajilla de porcelana de Esme y usar tus poderes para huir no fue una jugada muy inteligente que se diga mi querida amiga…_

_**-Bueno no es que tuviera muchas opciones…pero creo que tienes razón…no lo fue…**_

_-Bueno entonces estarás de acuerdo en que tu padre tiene razón al estar un poco enojado ¿No?...Aunque creo que por ahora su preocupación es más grande que su enojo…_

La niña solo expresó una leve señal de afirmación. Siguieron su camino, a paso lento y en completo silencio… al parecer ninguna de las dos deseaba llegar pronto a casa.

_**-¿Tía Alice?…**_La dulce vocecitainterrumpió de repente_**…uhmmm… Mi papá va a...Crees que…bueno…como lo digo…ehhh…¿Sabes si papá tiene planeado expresar su "preocupación" específicamente sobre mi parte trasera? **_

_- Lo descubrirás muy pronto pequeña..._Alice dijo en forma distraída.

La sencilla respuesta hizo que el semblante de nuestra niña decayera el doble. Miraba un futuro cercano, definitivamente no muy agradable y rodeado de negras nubes…pero bueno, debió prevenirlo…un par de horas antes había protagonizado lo que podría llamarse "la pataleta del siglo" y era imposible que su padre le dejase salir viva de ésta.

_**-Entonces estoy muerta tía Alice…seguro que papá me va a matar…**_

Alice detuvo por completo su marcha, estrechó a la niña entre sus brazos y comenzó a consentirla con un murmullo tan cálido como la fresca brisa que acompañaba a las solitarias caminantes…

Un par de minutos después la extrajo de su pecho y sostuvo el inocente rostro entre sus manos…

_-Será un experiencia un poco…digamos que…dolorosa pero sobrevivirás mi querida niña…te lo garantizo!…_

_**-¿Cómo lo sabes?...**_ La impaciencia por conocer su destino era evidente en el agonizante tono de voz de la chiquilla…

Los hermosos ojos de Alice brillaron con una mezcla de compasión y dulzura… después de unos segundos añadió, con un leve rastro de picardía danzando en su mirada…

_-Porque tu padre te lo prometió y puedo asegurarte que desde ese día, Edward Cullen siempre cumple sus promesas!_

_**FIN**_

31


End file.
